Benutzer Diskussion:EdgarRoss
Hi, freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer:EdgarRoss. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Prince Of Awesome (Diskussion) 18:37, 7. Feb. 2013 Mach ich ;) EdgarRoss (Diskussion) 18:57, 7. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Lohn Hiermit erhälst du deinen Lohn für deine agressive Art. Nur weil deine Kenntnisse nicht ausreichen und für dich die Vorstellung, dass Jack's voller, bürgerlicher Name John 'Jack' Marston, Jr (Die Weiternamensgebung des Vaters war vor allem zu dieser Zeit sehr beliebt) ist bzw Jacks voller Name deine Vorstellungsgrenze überschreitet, wodurch du anfängst auf die krasseste Weise zu beleidigen, lässt du mir keine andere Wahl als dich zu Sperren. Achso und ich baue Mist? Dann verrate du mir doch mal wie zum Teufel Vicente De Santa (Ein Captain der Mexikanischen Armee???) eine sexuelle Beziehung mit Abigail Marston haben konnte und dazu auch noch ihr Freier?! Hmmm strange... jaja und versuch erst dich garnicht rauszureden ich habe diese Bearbeitungen gesehen ;) GrußCostas (Diskussion) 16:33, 11. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Oh, du machst mir aber Angst xD Sperrst mich...Leck mich doch. Ich scheiß drauf, ob du mich sperrst, weil ich sowieso sicher bin, dass du DIE Niete bist !!! Das mit Vincente De Santa stand bei Abigails Artikel. Ihc war da auch skeptisch, habs dann aber halt geglaubt ! Und du denkst noch DAS wäre mir peinlich !? Geschnitten, Freundchen. Dann hast du halt Macht auf einer kleinen beschissenen unbedeutenden Website, aber im echten, wichtigen Leben bist du eine Niete. Du fühlst dich toll, weil du andere sperren darfst ! Juhuu. Ich kenne die Sorte Leute. Das ist ne üble Sorte. Und jetzt versuch DU nicht DICH auszureden. ;) EdgarRoss (Diskussion) 22:14, 11. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Wie es aussieht hat die Sperre kein Resultat erzielt, hab anfangs ernsthaft nicht gedacht das du ein aufbrausender Lappen mit 10 cm Armen, hinter einem PC bist, der sein Maul im Web weit aufreisst.. Leider ist es so und 2 Monate ist hier aber wenigstens Ruhe im Karton. Angst? Wer hat denn behauptet das du Angst kriegen sollst? Geh weg mit deinen Wanhvorstellungen. Bis dann im Mai :)Costas (Diskussion) 16:15, 22. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Hätte ernsthaft nie gedacht, dass du so ein Versager bist, der sich über ein bisschen unbedeutende Macht im Internet wie Barack Obama fühlt :/ Leider ist es so. Hattest du mal einen IQ-Test gemacht ? Wenn ja, könntest du mir bitte das Ergebnis schreiben ? Danke im Voraus. Achja, könntest du noch richtig schreiben lernen ? Das wäre supernett. So kann man antworten, ohne zu beleidigen :) LG - Dein "Unterlegener" EdgarRoss (Diskussion) 18:18, 23. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Kannst du mir mal erklären was du da machst? Was hat es mit deinen Nichtindizierten Seiten auf sich? Habe mal so durch die letzten Änderungen geschaut.. Du bearbeitest 221 mal hintereinander Agustin Allendes Seite?? Lange guck ich mir das nicht an, ich bitte dich mir das mal zu erklären und wenn du nicht deine Art änderst mit anderen Nutzern zu korrespondieren dann wirst du hier ganz ausgeschlossen, liegt ganz an Dir was du hier tust. GrußCostas (Diskussion) 16:35, 22. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Ich hab doch nichts versaut, oder so ;) Ist doch alles noch in Ordnung... EdgarRoss (Diskussion) 18:08, 23. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Aha aha... Und warum sagtest du nochmal hast du 221 mal (sinnlos, oder hatte er die 221 Bearbeitungen am Stück wirklich nötig ja? Also hast du jedes mal was korrigiert und dann mit deinen Adleraugen immer wieder noch ein Fehler entdeckt? Wow Hut ab! Und das ganze 221 mal!) die gleiche Seite (Allende) bearbeitet? Ach, hast ja garnichts zu gesagt hmmm da kommt einem so der Verdacht auf das du deine Bearbeitungspunkte aufstocken willst.. Ich würde mal gerne eine Antwort haben, auch zu den Nichtindizierten Seiten'. Danke im Voraus. LG (und damit meine ich nur das Handy ;) ) Costas (Diskussion) 22:55, 23. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Sie haben es doch schon erfasst, Herr Hitler. EdgarRoss (Diskussion) 12:09, 24. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Alles klar. LGCostas (Diskussion) 15:01, 24. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Ich wusste nicht, dass Hitler Führer, Schwanzlutscher, und Admin ist !!!! Interessant. Wieso hattest du so wenig gesagt ? Hattest du den Mund voll ;) ? Es ist mir scheißegal, was du auf diesem scheiß Wiki mit meinem Account machst, verstanden !? Wieso fühlst du dich mit "Hitler" beleidigt ? Du bist doch genauso !!!! EdgarRoss (Diskussion) 19:44, 24. Mär. 2013 (UTC) : Hallo ihr Streitlustigen ;-) , : es ist nicht meine Art sich in einen Streit einzumischen, jedoch will ich mich jetzt aktiv einbauen. : Wieso sind wir in Wikipedia? Um gemeinsam ein Projekt aufzubauen. Hier können wir in unserer freien Zeit, im Team, etwas aufbauen. Es ist primär das Ziel etwas gemeinsam zu verfolgen und die freie Zeit sollte in erster Linie mit Spaß 'verbunden sein! Natürlich kann man in Wiki(a) keine Rangeleien ausschließen bzw. vermeiden, wird auch nie möglich sein, aber man sollte immer einen '''Mittelweg '(ver)suchen. : '''@EdgarRoss, es ist komplett inakzeptabel '''einen Menschen direkt anzugreifen und hiermit ist die Sperre vollkommen richtig. Man sollte niemanden nach seinem IQ beurteilen. Zählt ein Mensch mit '''minderer IQ etwa weniger, wie ein Mensch mit höherer IQ? : Wir beurteilen Menschen nicht '''nach Alter, Krankheit oder Behinderung, Konfession, ethnische Herkunft, Geschlecht, Staatsangehörigkeit, politische Zugehörigkeit, Rasse, sexuelle Orientierung oder soziale Stellung. ''! Persönliche Angriffe sollte man möglichst immer vermeiden !'' : Jedoch passieren in einer Community aufgrund vieler Meinungsverschiedenheiten viele Fehler und daraus folgt ein Streit. Die 'Nutzungsbestimmungen '''von Wiki(a) schreiben vor: "''You agree not to use the Service to: Abuse, harass, threaten, impersonate or intimidate other Wikia users" - bedeutet im klartext, man stimmt zu, Wiki(a) nicht für Angriffe zu verwenden ... : '''@Costas - Ein Admin sollte hiermit immer einen Mittelweg '''versuchen und zuerst abmahnen und mit neutralen Worten den Streit schlichten zu versuchen. Eine Sperre ist nicht immer gut, da sonst bald mal ein trockener Dornbusch''' durch das Wiki(a) fegt. : Ich hoffe meine Worte werden zu Herzen genommen - es soll sich hiermit niemand angegriffen bzw. kritisiert fühlen. Jede bereits vollzogene Handlung von der Exekutive dieses Wiki(a), möchte ich nicht ins schlechte Licht stellen, aber ich möchte euch beide anregen, eure Art zu überdenken, euch nicht gegenseitig anzufechten, sondern einen neutralen Weg finden. Entschuldigt euch - vertragt euch und versucht miteinander auszukommen ! : Mit kollegialem Gruß, : PandS (Diskussion) 17:11, 24. Mär. 2013 (UTC) @PandS deine Worte sind einleuchtend, jedoch gehen Sachen wie Du bist Hitler, Schwanzlutscher etc. zu weit, dafür musste es Konsequenzen geben, da dies absolut gegen die Richtlinien verstößt. So oder so ist das kein Weg mit einer anderen Person zu ''reden' und das zeigt nur dass Edgar Ross nie gelernt hat (wahrscheinlich schon während der Schulzeit nicht) auf dem Teppich zu bleiben und seine Worte mit bedacht zu wählen bzw sich ohne Beleidigungen zu artikulieren. Dies ist nur eine Website, aber wie du bereits schon sagtest versuchen wir hier zusammen zu arbeiten. Obwohl eine Sperre für mindestens ein Jahr volkommen berechtigt ist, habe ich diese aufgehoben um EdgarRoss eine Chance zu geben sich hier zu integrieren und sein Verhalten zu ändern. Ich glaube nicht wirklich daran aber man soll nicht immer vom Schlechtesten ausgehen. MfG Costas (Diskussion) 16:55, 20. Apr. 2013 (UTC)